


No Brainer

by onedeadfellow



Series: MCU Ship One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Dramatic Tony Stark, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Sarcastic Stephen Strange, These two love each other very much, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), two sarcastic boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedeadfellow/pseuds/onedeadfellow
Summary: "I have a headache""Don't lie. You need a brain to do that, honey"





	No Brainer

**Author's Note:**

> In which Tony is very dramatic to get a certain sorcerer's attention, lets just say this sorcerer has some snark to give back in return.

“Stephennnnnn,” Tony whined as he threw himself on the couch. Stephen’s body jostled with the movement of the couch sinking on their combined weight. Stephen huffed and focused back on his book he had been reading.

Tony frowned a bit and scooted closer to Stephen. Stephen felt Tony inch closer but continued his studies.

They were spending a calming time in the sanctum. Tony decided that he wanted to get out of the compound and be away from the Avengers once in a while. Sure, he could escape them in the lab, but it was always nice to leave besides from fighting for earth or attending meetings.

The sanctum was creepy but comforting, in a good way. Stephen’s home was weird. Doors moved on their own, items seemed to move on their own from place to place. Tony felt the sanctum could be a bit scary if it weren’t for the fact of Stephen and Wong there with him constantly.

Wong would answer occasionally but he would just roll his eyes and let Tony in as he continued to listen to music, read, or eat a sandwich. Tony thought Wong was cool, in a mysterious way. Maybe Wong secretly like Tony, _I mean, who could hate me? _Tony smiled.

Stephen was always so stoic and had a stone-cold expression. But Tony knew just how to push the man’s buttons. Stephen would follow Tony while they talked to ensure Tony would touch anything. Stephen couldn’t risk Tony Stark being eaten alive by some potted alien plant or cursed by a relic of something. Tony just wanted to discover and learn, but no. It was always; _‘no’, ‘don’t touch that’, ‘stop that, Anthony’. _It was very annoying for someone who was just curious. A couple times Stephen’s stupid cape would smack Tony away from things too.

The cape thingy seemed to like Tony. The cape would touch Tony’s face or his hair. One time it rubbed his arm. Tony thought maybe it was just the doctor messing with him, but Stephen explained that the Cloak of Levitation was very old and was sentient on its own.

The cloak was sitting on a single chair, draped over in a resting state. It almost didn’t even look like it was a sentient piece of fabric.

“Stephen, baby,” Tony whined and tugged on the sorcerer’s tunic, his fingers clutching on the dark blue fabric.

The heavy, old book that the sorcerer had been reading from was moved down. Tony met his beautiful blue-green eyes that glistened in the light of the room that was peaking through the window. Tony smiled, feeling his breath leave his lungs. _The man’s beauty never seemed to stop surprising Tony. _Stephen raised an eyebrow at his husbands’ antics.

“Yes, what is it now, Anthony?” Stephen closed his book, setting it on the arm of the couch. Tony kept his hands buried in the blue fabric as he smiled up at his husband.

“I have a headache,” Tony pouted as he moved, burying his face in Stephen’s abdomen. He breathed in his scent. The man smelling like smoke, tea, and soap. He smelled like home.

Stephen sighed softly and reached down to run his trembling hand through Tony’s brown curls. Tony leaned into the familiar trembling touch with a smile. Stephen leaned back against the couch, continuing his movements of brushing his fingers through Tony’s hair. He hummed before speaking up.

“Don’t lie,” His deep voice soothing to Tony. “You need a brain to do that, honey.” Stephen smirked smugly.

It took Tony a moment to understand what his husband had just said. He had been too busy melting into his soft trembling touch, soothed by the deep voice. But when he finally processed his husbands’ words, he pulled away from him and sat up on the couch. Tony gasped loudly and held a hand to his heart. He pouted.

“My heart. My beloved has betrayed me and left me heart broken. The light of my life, the true and only love of my life. Why?” Stephen rolled his eyes and picked back up his book. Tony collapsed back onto his lap. The cloak had perked itself up from the chair, collar looking at Tony on its master’s lap with a hand on his heart and other arm over his eyes. It looked to Stephen shook his head and continued back where he had left off, and then back to Tony again.

“You’re so dramatic,” Stephen said, not looking from the book.

“Leave me here…to die,” Tony made a fake cough to sound like he was dying in Stephen’s lap.

“Collapse and perish on your own time,” Stephen continued to ignore him. Tony finally sighed after he realized this wouldn’t work on Stephen.

He sat up and put his hand in front of the pages of the book. Stephen looked up from the calloused hand covering the page to meet Tony’s smirk. He couldn’t hold back the smile that crossed his face.

“Love you too, wizard.” Tony leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Stephen’s cheek. Stephen blushed a bit. When Tony pulled away, he smiled and cupped Stephen’s cheek.

_His “headache” was definitely long forgotten now. _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small something. Kudos are happily accepted. Thanks! :)


End file.
